Dark for the light
by kingofshadow
Summary: When Harry and Draco is thrown into a parallel world they must prove to everyone that they are not a dark wizards, but they almost must deal with the fact that Harrys parents are still alive and so is VOLDEMORT. Dark but not evil Harry eventual HHr and DG
1. The Arrival

The ruins of Hogwarts could be seen silhouted against the rising sun. Among the rubble a lone figure was wandering the destroyed halls. The man walked up to a dusty mirror that was leaning againt a cracked wall. He brushed his gloved hand over the mirror brushing away the dust and revealing his features. His thin face was gaunt and scarred with his cheeckbones pronounced. His jet black hair was slicked back however one couldn't help but notice a thin silvery streak of silver going through it. His eyes were bright emerald green however they contained none of the emotion they once held, instead they were ice cold. Harry Potter took of his gloves and raised one hand and with a finger traced the outline of a faint thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, a scar that was barely visible. He let out an angry yell and punched the large mirror. He stood in that position and rested his forehead against the smooth surface. He sighed as he drew back and looked at the spiderweb of cracks that sparwled from where his fist had hit, marked by the bloody outline of his hand. Harry looked at his fist only to reveal litte shards of glass sticking out of his knuckles. He let out a cold chuckle as he plucked the little pieces out one by one. He then stopped and with lighting speed took out his wand a spun on his heel all the while firing a red light in what seemed a random direction. However his aim was rewarded when a loud „oof" was heard and a man appeared sprawled on the floor in invisiblity cloak next to him. As Harry approached him he flew up and drew his wand and at the same time they both yelled,

„Avada Kedavra" the spells met in mid air and with unbelievable force an explosion of white light came throwing both men backward and into oblivion. Harry felt as though he was floating in water yet he could breath freely. When he opened his eyes all he saw was pitch blackness. It was an eerie feeling. He then felt as though he was falling out of the sky as the water feeling disapeared. His body slowed down and then hit a smooth surface. He opened his eyes and ended up looking into bright white marble. He quickly grabbed his wand and jumped up only to collide head first with Draco Malfoy.

„Fucker," yelled Malfoy as he punched Harry in the mouth. Harry only reacted with popping Malfoy in the groin with his knee. They began to fist fight heavily completly ignoring the grand and un-touched by war surroundings until a voice rang down the hall.

„Stupefy!!," the red light flew at Harry as he turned his bloody face towards the female voice. He easily reflected the light with his hand but at the same time recieved a heavy blow in the jaw. He flew back into the wall. Both of the men looked up into the eyes of Hermione Granger.

„Wha' tha' fuck ya' doin' 'ere Granger. Yar supposed to be dead," Malfoy said through his broken nose.

„ Dead, how could i be dead if I'm standing right here you moron." Replied a conused Hermione Granger.

Draco then stuttered, „b-but I-I di-did-„

Malfoy didn't have to say more as the voices returned to Harry.

_Please don't do it_

_Just don't move mudblood and I'll let you live._

_Nooo_

_Reducto!!!_

Harry shook himself out of it and looked at Hermione just as she said

„listen, I'm taking you to the Headmaster and he can sor-„ There was a flash of red light and she collapsed and standing in front of her were the two men with their wands in their hands.

They stood there for a second when all of a sudden they spun around and stood their their wands pointing at eachothers chests.

„So Potta', wha' da' ya' make a da' stuation."

‚Bit screwed up don't you think"

Malfoy then thrusted his wand and Harry flew through the window but just as he flew out He made an arch with his wand and Malfoy was jerked out of the window with him. They were descending towards a lake and just as he was about to hit the water Harry flicked his wand and with a boom he flew towards and landed on the shore. He raised his wand but was once again thrown back by an explosin right next to were he was standing. He landed on his feet once again as out of the dirt cloud walked the figure of malfoy and once again the they started duelling. They shot dark spells in every corner and direction and left several craters and scorch marks on the ground around them when with a sudden bang they both fell to the floor unconcious.


	2. Hogwarts?

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He was lying in a comfortably soft bed. As his eyes focused he noticed he was in a white room filled to the max with white beds on wich were lying various people, including Draco and Himself. He sat up and was about to get out of bed when he felt the sharp point of a wand find its place place on his temple and a female voice growl,

„I don't think so." Harry slightly tilted his head and looked out of the corner off his eyes to see once again the angered face of Hermione Granger.

„Hello Hermione," replied Harry not at all fazed with the wand pointed at him. For a second surprise and confusion crossed her face, she quickly regained her composure and asked,

„How do you know my name?"

Harry thought for a moment and then redirected the conversation.

„Do you mind telling me where I am?"

„Hogwarts of course." If Harry was surprised he didn't show it, his mind was flying out of control however.

_Impossible, I saw Hogwarts in ruins._

_Maybe this is a different world._

_But how?_

_Is this good or bad?_

_Oh my god, calm dow, calm down._

_SHIT!!!!_

Harry was about to ask what year it was when the hospital wings (or at least Harry thought it was the hospital wing) doors flew open and in stroad the two most unlikely people Harry thought he would see. One was a man with untidy Jet black hair that reached about shoulder length with a kind face and hazel eyes. Harry recognized bewcause the man looked just like him when he was younger, it was James Potter. And next to james strode a redhead women with bright emerald and kind eyes. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell of the bed and hit the floor as he fainted.

11212121 21212121212

Draco lay in his bed listening to the short exchange of words between Harry and who he suspected to be Hermione, with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. He wasn't as surprised as Harry when she said Hogwarts. He had awoken earlier and taken a look around. When he heard a loud THUD he couldn't help but opening his eyes slighltly and taking a look, his suspicions were correct. It was Hermione with whom Potter had been talking with. However two others had joined the party, and by the looks of them they were Potters parents. He quiclky shut his eyes when Granger yelled frustrated.

„Hey you can't faint on me, ugh"

_Apparently he can_ Draco thought, and barely hiding a smirk that almost graced his peaceful features. He was quickly improvising a plan in his slytherin mind until He realised one smal problem. He didn't have his wand. He cursed to himself as he streched out his magic searching for his wand. A bead of sweat rolled down his for head when a deep male voice said,

„You feel that Lily, it feels Dark."

„No James sweety, but I do wonder who this man is. Will you help me pick him up or not?"

„Must be my imagination. What? Hold on."

Draco inwardly sighed as he let his magic search the room. What he was doing wasn't exactly dark, dangerous but not dark. However it did let a trained wizard feel once magica aura, wich wasn't usually a good thing. He felt a jolt of excitment when he found his wand. It was in Hermiones pocket, along with Potters.

Draco silently sent a prayer to wich ever god was looking at him and then jumped out of bed and yelled „Accio wands"

121212121212112121212121

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with his cin resting on his long fingers. He was wondering who the two men were. Both of them looked familiar to him yet he couldn't exactly put his finger on exactly where he saw them before. It was then that he got a strange feeling that he should go visit the strangers.

Dumbledore entered the hospital and was met with an interesting seen. The blonde haired boy had the other one slung over his shoulder, was surounded by a shimmering purple bubble, and was holding a wand in both hands. On the other side of the room was Lily and James Potter with their wands raised and Hermione, once again stunned by the looks of it . Dumbledore arched his brow.

„May someone please tell me what exactly is happening at the moment?"

At his voice the blonde looked at Dumbledore and his shield faltered. Dumbledore too this momenttoo draw his wand and shoot a stunner in the strangers direction but the moment the spell left his wand the black haired got to his feet in a blink of an eye threw Draco to the floor and easily reflected the stunner with his hand. Not only was Dumbledore surprised by the boys quick reflexes and the fact th he so easily reflected his stunner, but also by his eyes. They were bright emerald, just like Lilys, but instedof holding so much emotion like Lilys they were cold yet they held power, raw power.

„Who are you?" Dumbledore found himself asking. He didn't get a response, but he did notice his hold tighten on the wand he had summoned from Draco just a second ago. The black haired boy looked at Lily and then back at Dumbledore, and said in a whisper that Dubledore heard perfectly.

„ I am Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily potter."

CLIFFHANGER, Can someone please review, I beg you 


	3. the escape

Silence filled the room after those words, Lily and James were looking at Harry through large round eyes. Harry stared back. These were his parents. He was staring at his parents. He felt joy bubble up inside of him, however this joy was gone in an instant when rage filled James Potters features, he screamed and lunged at Harry. Harry, surprised by this outburst didn't move and took the full force of the hit. James shuved him to the wall so forcefully that Harry winced.

„You lie," James whispered in his ear. „And if you are give me one good reason as to why I shoudn't kill you." Harry looked around the room, noone seemed to have made any move to help him. He then looked right at Draco and gave a small nod of his head.

„Because I am you'r son." Harry replied looking in his fathers eyes only to find pure hatred there.

„You are no son of mine." James spat, his voice possesing just as much hatred as his eyes.

Harry looked at his father, Thinking what the Harry in this world had done to make his father hate him so. Harry didn't have time to finish his thoughts when he felt his dad tuged away from him by Darco Malfoy. James struggled against the Blonde Slytherin but he didn't stand a chance, Draco Malfoy was a werewolf, and that made him far more dangerous than your average human. Hary looked at the others, who had all their wands trained on him.

„ I am not an enemy, why do you keep insisting that I am, when I tell you I am Harry Potter," all the people around him except Albus Dumbledore, who Harry noticed had lost all the twinkle in his eyes, took a sharp intake of their breaths, Harry noticed this, „ I am not lying, but I am not the Harry Potter from this word."

„What do you mean „ I am not the Harry Potter from this world" Hermione yelled, startling everybody as she had been stunned a second ago. „ Where are you from then, the twilight zone?" she asked getting up.

„ No," Harry made up his mind. A paralell universe. „ From a world where you are dead, thats were."

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye, he immediatly put his occlumency shields up as he felt an unknown presence enter his mind, however he didn't break his gaze, he felt the tendril of thought swirl around his defences searching for a way to break into his mind, and then it began, a raging atack on his mind. Harry however did not yield, he stared straight into Dumbledores eyes.

12121212121212121212

Draco stood a couple feet away from Dumbledore and Harry and he alone felt the energy between them. They were beoth gazing at each other, sweat forming on their brows and a slight crackle of electricity starting to connect them. Draco backed up a step knowing this was not going to end good. He shut his eyes as old memory's started to surface

FLASHBACK

Draco stood in the middle of a village that was on fire, lames danced on the many roofs. One could see dead bodys anywhere he looked, from normal villagers to black robed wizards. The air smelled of death and seared flesh. Draco was on the ground unable to get up do to the fact that he was armles and barely alive do to the blood loss. In the centre of all this massacre stood two men, both robed in blac their faces hidden by their hoods. Their wands were drawn and connecting them was a crackle of red energy. A great wind was swirling around them and it kept on going faster and faster. The red light getting stronger and then, BOOM!!!

Dirt and blood threw through the air as a blinding light filled Dracos eyes. He felt himself fly through the air and smash into a wall as he heard a sickening crunch. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blacksmoke and a red sky. He groaned as he felt someone lift him up and he fell into the realm of the unconcious.

END FLASHBACK

Draco opened his eyes and glanced around. He was being carried over someones shoulder through what looked like a long corridor. He moaned and the man carrying him stopped and simply dropped him on the ground.

„Finally your awake, thought id never get you out."


	4. Meeting evil again

Deep in the forbidden forest, where the trees went so high into the air you coud barely see the canopy and silvery rays of light beamed down from the heavens breaking the shadows, a figure ran. The crunching of leaves caused by his footsteps echoeing throughout the eerie forest. The man disapeared into the ralm of the shadows. All that was heard was his sharp panting. He then stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The man was Harry Potter. However his face was full of scrathces, his robes torn and his body trembling. He then laid himself on the ground and took in a breath. All of a sudden the wounds started to heal at a remarkable pace. All the cuts and scraches started to disapear and his breathing started to even out. He then groaned as he stood up and stumbled. Streching while he regained his energy. He then ran his hand through his hair. His torn sleeve revealing a gruesome scar. There were two purple swirls right next to each other. Both of them constantly throbbing of their own accord. The two circles both looked as if they were burned in yet it also looked as if someone had stuck something in there. In truth it was a werewolf bite. Yes Harry was a werewolf, but not only that, if one was to look at his shoulder one would see two little red dots right next to eachother, a vampire bite. Harry Potter was a half Vampire half werewolf. A truely unnatural combintation. Harry, standing in the clearing all of a sudden felt a sharp pain stab at his heart.

_It cant be_ thought Harry.

12121212121212121212121212

Hermione walked through the Hogsmeade village, alone. She had a thick woolen scarf wraped around her shoulders, but it really didn't help the icy biting wind that attacked her. She picked up her pace as she felt a feeling of dread come over her.

„ Where are you going dear hermione. Isn't too late for one so fragile to be wondering at this time of day." A cut through the night, the wind seeming to all of a sudden stop.

Hermione turned around and saw a Black cloaked figure standing in the middle of the street. From under his hood glowed two crimson eyes. The man was tall and imposing and around him seemed to hang a twisted and evil aura.

„ What do you want." Hermione asked trying to maintain her cool.

„ Well, I want you of course." He then raised his wand and a deep silvery blue light flew from it going straight for Hermione. Hermione was about to jump out of the way when all of a sudden she felt something hit her, Hard. She flew out of the way and into what seemed nothingness.


End file.
